Friendship For The Love
by Nothing-Name
Summary: Dan kamipun akan mengukir kisah persahabatan dan cinta di sekolah ini , dan takkan melupakannya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer **__**© Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Friendship , Romance , Humor .**_

_**Friendship For The Love**_

_**Warning© Gaje , Abal – abal , alur mudah ditebak , typo , dll , Author Newbie.**_

_**Chapter 1(Prologue) **_

_**Konoha High School**_

Di Sebuah sekolah terelit dikawasan konohagakure ada tokoh kita yang akan berperan di Fic Friendship For The Love .

**Tokoh Utama Laki - laki**

Sasuke ( sering disebut dengan julukan Pantat ayamnya :p)

Shikamaru ( terkenal dengan panggilan cantiknya " Mendokusei " )

3. Hyuga Neji ( Kurang lebih sifatnya sama sasuke , tapi perbedaan Cuma di rambut , Reader: ya , iyalah masa botak #ditabok.)

Naruto ( terkenal dengan Kedobeannya :p")

5. Inuzuka kiba ( Pecinta anjing , kurang lebih sifatnya sama naruto , sama² Dobe)

6. Sabaku Gaara ( cool pendiam , julukannya " Panda , atau semacamnya lah )

**Tokoh Utama Perempuannya**

Sakura ( sering di sebut dengan julukan dahi Lebarnya )

2. Yamanka Ino ( dijuluki Ratu gossip disekolahnya)

Mitshasi ( sifatnya agak ketomboyan )

Hinata (Sifatnya pemalu , dan sudah menyukai naruto sejak di akademi )

5. Matsuri (kouhainya gaara , dan dan diam - diam mengagumi gaara )

**Tokoh Pembantu **

Rock Lee

Chouji akamichi

Hatake Kakashi

Tsunade

Maito Guy

Shimura Sai

Uchiha Itachi

Jiraiya

Orchimaru

Minato Namikaze

Uchiha Fugaku

Uzumaki Kushina

Mikoto Uchiha

Dan Tokoh – tokoh yang akan mempengaruhi cerita naruto.

TBC

I Hope you like this Fict and Last review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry Matsashi itu nama marganya tenten , dan saya lupa nulis tentennya :D , OK itu aja just read …

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Friendship , Romance , Humor .**_

_**Friendship For The Love**_

_**Warning© Gaje , Abal – abal , alur mudah ditebak , typo , dll , Author Newbie**__**.**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

_**Di Sebuah Mansion uchiha**_

Ada Seorang pemuda yang anteng-anteng masih tertidur di kasur mewahnya , pemuda tersebut bernama " Uchiha Sasuke ".

Kringggg .., Kring …. " bunyi sang jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 06:00 dan membangunkan uchiha tersebut .

Hn. Sudah pagi ya. " Batin sasuke ".

Ok , saatnya mandi " kata sasuke "

Mau tau kenapa sasuke mandi , bukan karna di sekolahnya hari senin atau ada penerimaan murid baru, tetapi " Dia malas mendengar suara _Baka-anikinya_ yang membangunnya itu , kata sasuke suaranya itu bikin moodnya buruk atau hidupnya sial #poor itachi :p

**Friendship For The Love**

Di meja makan tersebut sudah ada yang menunggu , uchiha mikoto , fugaku uchiha dan uchiha itachi .

Hey sasu-chan , tumben bangun pagi nih .. " kata itachi dengan senyum menggodanya "

Berisik aniki . " balas sasuke ".

Hm , ayo sudah jangan bertengkar , dan kau itachi jangan menggoda adikmu terus , dia kan sudah besar benarkan sasu-chan ? " kata mikoto uchiha tak lupa dengan senyum menggodanya juga "

Hn . " balas sasuke yang tak ingin meneruskan topic yang tak penting ini ."

Ok , kaa-san ku pergi " kata sasuke "

Iya , hati - hati dijalan sasu-chan " sahut Mikoto "

Dengan mengendarai mobil sport hitam miliknya sasuke pun pergi ke sekolahnya ..

**Friendship For The Love**

_**Dikediaman Namikaze**_

Naruto , Bangunnnnn …. ! " Kata kaa-sannya naruto , Kushina

Lima menit lagi kaa-san , " sahut naruto yang masih setengah bangun "

Kalo , kau tidak mau bangun , kaa-san akan dobrak pintunya dan akan memandikan kamu naru-chan " kata Kushina tak lupa dengan Evil Smirknya "

Ok , kaa-san " sahut naruto , dengan bunyi jatuhnya naruto dari tempat tidurnya karena tergesa-gesa .

_Dimeja makan Namikaze_

Seperti biasanya di meja makan namikaze , Naruto dengan ramennya , kushina makan dengan sushinya , dan minato dengan kopinya dan tak lupa dengan korannya #penggambaran yang indah :p

Hmm .., kaa-san , ada yang berbeda dari biasanya nih " kata naruto "

Maksudmu , apa naruto " balas kushina" yang heran.

Iya , kaa-san tambah kelihatan cantik dan muda deh " sahut naruto"

Masa sih naruto , kaa-san tambah cantik dan muda gitu " balas kushina mukanya merona "

Iya , kaa-san tampak seperti ibu - ibu yang berumun 50 tahunan " gelak naruto yang berhasil membuat ibunya tertipu "

Naruto , AWAS KAU YAAAAAA .. ! " kata kushina yang mengamuk "

Ehhh , ok kaasan , tousan aku pergi dulu ya " kata naruto yang ingin lari dari amukan ibunya "

Narutopun mengendarai mobil sportnya yang bewarna orange dan agak kemerahan api .

_**Friendship For The love**_

"SKiP Langsung aja dikelas 2A yang diisi oleh pemeran utama kita "

Terdengan bunyi ribut dikelas 2A dan kita langsung control aja didalamnya .

Naruto dan kiba sedang menyalin contekan pr , sasuke sedang duduk dan kedua tangan di telungkupkan di dagu , shikamaru dengan tidurnya yang nyeyak (#heran deh masih bisa tidur ditempat yang berisik) , Sai dengan lukisan , Gaara dan neji duduk tenang seperti biasanya dan DLL ..

Kreettt .. , bunyi pintu di buka menampakan Wali Kelas 2A yang bernama Hatake Kakashi .

Maaf aku terlambat , karena menyebrangkan nenek - nenek yang lewat di jalan tadi " kata kakashi " yang pasti dijawab dengan ketidak percayaan murid.

Kau BOHONG lagi kakashi-sensei " sahut naruto , yang disetuju sebagian murid.

Yare - yare aku minta maaf , ok anak-anak , aku ingin memperkenalkan 5 murid baru yang akan memasuki kelas kita " kata kakashi "

Aku harap itu perempuan sexy , yang berdada besar " kata sebagian siswa yang mesum

Dan cantik – cantik ! " kata siswa yang lain "

Hoam .. , Merepotkan " sahut Shikamaru "

Hn. " kata sasuke , dalam batin sasuke " aku harap itu benar yang dikatakan murid – murid itu ". (haaa… , ketahuan sasuke Mesum . .#Dikeroyok SasukeFG)

Hm,," kata Gaara dan Neji yang terlihat biasa saja .

Mudah - mudahan kelima murid itu perempuan yang manis - manis dan cantik " batin kiba dan naruto .

Kelima murid itu pun masuk kedalam kelas tersebut dan murid - murid yang melihat kelima murid tersebut terdiam dan .

TBC ( :D )

I Hope you like this fic and Last review .


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous chapter_

Hn. " kata sasuke , dalam batin sasuke " aku harap itu benar yang dikatakan murid – murid itu ". (haaa… , ketahuan sasuke Mesum . .#Dikeroyok SasukeFG)

Hm,," kata Gaara dan Neji yang terlihat biasa saja .

Mudah - mudahan kelima murid itu perempuan yang manis - manis dan cantik " batin kiba dan naruto .

Kelima murid itu pun masuk kedalam kelas tersebut dan murid - murid yang melihat kelima murid tersebut terdiam dan ..

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Friendship , Romance , Humor .**_

_**Friendship For The Love**_

_**Warning© Gaje , Abal – abal , alur mudah ditebak , typo , dll , Author Newbie**__**.**_

_**. **_

DANNNN ... Tercengang melihat kecantikan dari kelima wanita tersebut , KARENA saking tercengangnya kelas pun hening kayak tengah malam (bunyi jangkrik ...) untung saja kakashi-sensei sadar terlebih dahulu, lalu mempersilahkan kelima murid baru tersebut untuk memperkenalkan dirinya .

"Perkenalkan nama saya _haruno sakura_ , sebelumnya saya bersekolah diotogakure pindah kesini karena tuntutan perkerjaan dari orang tua saya , dan juga saya sangat senang dengan namanya strawberry, aku harap dapat berteman baik dengan kalian semuanya (dengan tambahan senyum sakura)#Para laki-laki dikelas langsung merah mukanya karna lihat senyum sakura.

"Saya _yamanaka_ _Ino _, saya paling suka dengan bunga dan tahu arti bunga apa saja, dan orang tua saya mempunyai sebuah toko bunga yang bernama Yamanaka Flower dan kuharap dapat berteman baik dengan kalian semua.(dan tambahan kedipan dari mata ino yamanaka yang menghasilkan para lelaki hampir pingsan).

"Perkenalkan nama saya _Hyu..ga ..Hinata_ #dengan tampang malu-malu ,dan kedua jari telunjuk yang didekatkan , membuat dia menjadi semakin imut.(Respon para lelaki" Kawaiii ") saya ingin bersekolah disini kar..ena ingin men..ambah teman dengan kalian semua , aku harap kalian dapat menerimaku sebagai te..man#dengan muka merona.

"Saya _Mitsashi Tenten , _saya bersekolah disini karena ingin memperdalam jurus karate saya agar dapat menjadi yang terhebat. #dengan semangat yang membara dan tangan terkepal keatas , dan itu menunjukan dia gadis yang cantik dengan semangat yang ber api-api).

"Perkenalkan nama saya_ Yamashita Matsuri , _saya sebelumnya bersekolah disunagakure , pindah kesini karena . . .apa ya , karena gak apa-apa . (#dengan tampang watados yang membuat seisi kelas sweatdrop) jadi kuharap kalian semua dapat menjadi teman baikku.(dan tambahan senyum kepada gaara dan membuat gaara blushing ,tapi langsung ditutupinya dengan muka datarnya)

"Ada yang mau tanya dangan kelima gadis ini ? " kata kakashi-sensei

Hampir semua lelaki dikelas mengangkat tangan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan , kecuali sasuke , gaara dan neji #gengsi dong kalo ngangkat tangan bisa turunin harga diri kita , kata mereka bertiga )

Hampir semua pertanyaan menanyakan :

Apa kalian sudah punya pacar?

Dimana rumah kalian , supaya kami bisa ngajak kalian kencan ?

Minta nomor hp dong ?

Dan 1 pertanyaan yang paling bodoh " apa kalian bersekolah disini ? #demi apa coba yang buat pertanyaan ini , demi eyang jashin .

Dan semua pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh mereka berlima , lalu merekapun dipersilahkan duduk oleh kakashi-sensei .

_Biar gue jelasin dimana para cewek utama kita duduk , sakura sama sasuke#_sasuke sih keliatan cuek ,tapi dalam hatinya HOREEE ... senangnya duduk dengan gadis cantik kayak sakura XD.

_Gaara sama si matsuri _#gaara sih stay cool supaya gak gugup amat sama si matsuri. (Gaara payah deh , diam lo thor emang lo berani ? yak pasti ... Kagak lah XD .*digebukin gaara .

_Tenten duduk sama neji , _#emang sih muka neji seperti gak peduli tenten duduk disebelahnya , tapi dalam pikirannya dia akan berterima kasih ... salah ralat dia akan sangat berterima kasih kepada _eyang jashin_ karena tenten duduk dengannya ..

_Kalo Yamanaka Ino duduk dengan shikamaru_ #lo pasti tau kan sama si shikamaru yang kerjaannya molor aja,sampe-sampe gak tau siapa yang duduk disebelahnya .

_Kalo yang satu ini hebot banget deh , kiba sama naruto ngerebutin hinata yang mana harus duduk dengan mereka , karena tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah hinatapun duduk dengan shimura sai ._

Back to The Story * cei ileh bahasa gue kayak bagus aja*

Sakura pun bertanya kepada sasuke tentang pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Ano .. uchiha-san "kata sakura

Panggil sasuke saja"

"Sasuke-san apa pelajaran selanjutnya ?"tanya sakura

" sejarah " balas sasuke datar.

Ino Yamanaka yang duduk dengan Shikamaru , bosan melihat shikamaru yang tidur terus , dia pun sengaja membangunkan shikamaru .

"Hey ,, heyy "panggil Ino yang sedang menggoyangkan tubuh shikamaru.

Lalu berbuahlah hasil akibat goncangan tubuh yang dialami shikamaru.

"Mendokusei .. kenapa kau membangunkanku ?"Semprot shikamaru yang merasa merepotkan karena seseorang membangankun tidur

"Aku mau tanya apa pak pelajaran selanjutnya ? " tanya ino kepada shikamaru

" Sejarah "balas shikamaru , dan saat mau tidur kembali dia ditanya ino , siapa namanya ?

"Nara shikamaru , dan diapun langsung tertidur kembali , sambil mengucapkan " wanita yang merepotkan" .

Dan itu juga terjadi sama Hinata dan Tenten

SKIP ~ langsung aja istirahat ~

Dan para murid pun berlari ke canteen untuk menambah energinya yang udah habis , saat mendengarkan ceramah dari iruka-sensei tentang pelajaran sejarahnya .

Sasuke , naruto , kiba , shikamaru ,sama neji pun , pergi ke kantin dan memesan makanannya , di meja kantin merekapun bercerita tentang murid baru tersebut meskipun pembicaraan ini didominasi oleh naruto dan kiba .

"Hey sasuke " tanya naruto kepada sasuke.

"ada apa dobe"balas sasuke .

"gimana sakura-chan cantik gak ?

"biasa saja "balas sasuke , karena sasuke tahu naruto ingin menggoda dirinya.

"heh , teme kau tidak asyiik ."kata naruto yang gagal ingin menggoda sasuke.

"hn. Dobe "

"kau enak teme bisa duduk sama sakura , kalau aku yang mau ingin duduk dengan hinata, tiba-tiba disuruh duduk dengan kiba bodoh ini #sambil nunjuk kiba .

"kurang ajar kau naruto , aku juga ingin duduk dengan hinata, tapi malah kita yang duduk bersama "sahut kiba yang tidak terima atas perkataan naruto .

Itu berati kiba dan naruto tidak beruntung duduk bersama hinata#kata gaara kalem.

"Benar sekali"sahut neji dan sasuke .

Ah kalian semua tega sama kami berdua "ucap naruto dan kiba yang hampir mewek .

"Aku punya ide , bagaimana kita berkompetisi untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari kelima murid baru tersebut"kata kiba yang tidak jadi mewek .

Keempat cowok pun diam , lalu mereka pun saling pandang dan menganggukan kepalanya yang berati setuju atas perkataan kiba .

"Yang pertama berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari kelima cewek itu, dapat meminta apapun dari kita berlima ini"ucap kiba

"Aku setuju"ucap naruto yang tertarik

" Hn."kata sasuke sama tertarik dengan kompetisi yang dibuat kiba .

"Mendokusei"sahut shikamaru yang harus ikut kompetisi .

"Baiklah"balas gaara.

"Hm."balas Neji yang setuju juga atas kompetisi yang dibuat oleh kiba .

To Be Continue And I Hope you like this fict and last Review


	4. Chapter 4

Tentang rate M , saya masih ragu anggap aja rate T .

dan Maaf yang nungguin fic ini lama update , karena saya gak punya ide apapun . :D

Previous Chapter

"Aku setuju"ucap naruto yang tertarik

" Hn."kata sasuke sama tertarik dengan kompetisi yang dibuat kiba .

"Mendokusei"sahut shikamaru yang harus ikut kompetisi .

"Baiklah"balas gaara.

"Hm."balas Neji yang setuju juga atas kompetisi yang dibuat oleh kiba .

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Friendship , Romance , Humor .**_

_**Friendship For The Love**_

_**Warning© Gaje , Abal – abal , alur mudah ditebak , typo , dll , Author Newbie**__**.**_

Cahaya matahari pun mulai merambat kawasan Konoha , yang mana dari kelima pemuda tersebut masih enggan membuka matanya ,,

Kediaman Nara

"SHIKAAAAAA ... BANGUNN "teriakan ibu shikamaru yang kita ketahui bernama Yoshino Nara.

SHIKAAAA ...

" Iya-iya sebentar "sahut shikamaru, ketika beberapa menit bangun, shikamaru mulai memejamkan matanya lagi .

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

"MAU JAM BERAPA KAU PERGI KESEKOLAHNYA PEMALAS " teriakan yoshina pun tak dapat dihiraukan lagi , oleh shikamaru.

"Hahhh.. dasar merepotkan"kata shikamaru yang harus bangun dari tempat tidurnya .

Di Kediaman Sabaku

Sayup-sayup terdengar pelan suara perempuan yang didengar gaara .

"gaara .. gaaraaa .. " panggil temari , yang sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

" mmmhhh... " terdengar suara gaara , yang merasa sedikit terusik dari tidurnya .

Karena saking bosannya membangunkan gaara yang tak kunjung bangun , temari pun memiliki ide .

" Ini pasti berhasil " kata temari dengan seringaiannya, lalu temari pun keluar dari kamar gaara , dan masuk kamar lagi dengan membawa beberapa petasan .

Ia pun langsung menyalakan korek api dan mendekatkan kesumbu petasan tersebut , temari pun langsung keluar dari kamar gaara .

Dan hasilnya

DUAARR ... DUAARRR ... DUARRR

" AAAAAAA ... " gaara pun terkejut dan langung terbangun akibat mendengar bunyi petasan yang berada dikamarnya .

Setelah menguasai dirinya yang terkejut , dia pun membuka pintu kamarnya , dan melihat nii-channya tertawa .

"KENAPA NII-CHAN MELETAKAN PETASAN DIKAMARKU " kata gaara yang langsung meledak.

"Supaya membangunkan panda yang sedang hibernasi " balas temari yang masih tertawa .

Nii-chan , AAAAAAAAARGHH .."gaara yang pusing karena kelakuan kaka perempuannya menjadi usil lagi.

" Dari pada kau terus mengomel yang tidak perlu, kenapa tidak kau lihat jam ?

Gaara pun menolehkan jam dinding yang dikamarnya dan terlihat jam 06:50 .

Dia pun langsung bergegas mandi karena tidak ingin terlambat kesekolahnya.

_Dimeja makan_

"Gaara .. gaaraa"panggil temari ..

" Hm , ada apa ? " tampaknya gaara masih sedikit marah akibat pemboman masal di tempat tidurnya.

"Ayolah gaara jangan marah , aku hanya ingin membangunkan mu ." kata temari

Tapi kenapa nii-chan harus menggunakan petasan ?

"Itu salahmu sendiri , karena aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali dan menggoyang tubuhmu tapi kau tetap tidak kunjung bangun."balas temari

Hm .."balas gaara yang masih kelihatan marah.

Ok ok nii-chan minta maaf , nii-chan tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan nii-chan lagi "kata temari dengan muka pupy eyes no jutsunya .

Gaara pun akhirnya luluh dan memaafkan nii-channya .

Baiklah , aku pergi dulu niichan .

^SKIP LANGSUNG DIKELAS 2A^

Saat itu kelas masih jam 7:30 , sekitar 15menitan baru bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran pertama , jam pelajaran pertama diisi oleh kakashi-sensei . dikelas masih ramai karena mereka tau kakashi-sensei datangnya terlambat. Entah karena keajaiban apa sang guru kakashi, pun masuk kedalam kelas .

" Ohayou .. anak-anak . " Sapa kakashi-sensei .

Entah kerena shock karena kaka-sensei tidak telat atau apa, para murid tidak ada membalas sahutan , kecuali ketua kelas Neji .

" Ohayou sensei "balas neji yang sudah dapat mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya .

Suara keras naruto pun mengiterupsi sapaan kakashi

"KENAPA SENSEI TIDAK TERLAMABAT"kata naruto yang hampir disetujui para murid , kecuali para kelima gadis tokoh utama kita.

" Mungkin karena aku tidak tersesat dijalan beernama kehidupan lagi" balas kakashi dengan watadosnya.

'' Sudahlah pertanyaan seperti ini tidak perlu dibahas lagi karena aku ingin memperkenalkan guru baru kepada kalian .

"Masuklah akasuna-san. " kata kakashi .

Sang guru tersebut pun masuk , para murid perempuan melihat guru tersebut langsung bersemu merah , karena ketampanan dan kemanisan guru tersebut .(lo kira gula , manis)

" Perkenalkan nama saya akasuna Sasori , saya guru Seni yang baru disini kuharap kalian dapat menyukai pelajaran saya .#dengan senyuman charming dari sasori yang membuat hampir seisi murid perempuan merona .

" AAAAAAAAAA .. " hampir seisi kelas terutama wanita menjerit , karna melihat senyuman dari akasuna-san .

Lalu tanpa sengaja sasori melihat sakura yang focus mengerjakan PR dari kakashi

"perempuan yang menarik"ucap guru baru kita sasori, sambil menyeringai .

"Oh , iya setelah ini anda dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah , akasuna-san "ucap kakashi .

OK, hatake-san ." sasori pun keluar dari kelas 2A.

Setelah sasori keluar , kakashi pun langsung melanjutkan pelajarannya yang tertunda.

_Sasuke VOP _

'brengse* kenapa guru baru itu memandang sakura ' batin sasuke .

Atau mungkin dia suka sama sakura , kalo begini gue punya Rival buat dapetin sakura deh.

End Sasuke VOP.

Sasuke pun memandang sakura yang lagi konsen mengerjakan Prnya .

" Kalo diliat-liat dia memang manis "ucap sasuke pelan, Sambil melihat ke arah sakura.

karena merasa ada yang memandanginya , sakura pun menoleh kekanan ternyata sasuke yang memandangannya.

" ada apa sasuke-kun ? " tanya sakura pada sasuke .

" Tidak ada apa-apa "balas sasuke yang ketahuan melihat sakura , tapi langsung ditutupinya dengan muka stoicnya

" Oh kira'in , sasuke-kun bisa bantu aku mengerjakan soal yang ini , soal ini tidak dapat aku kerjakan sendirian." Kata sakura , dengan muka memohon yang keliatan tambah manis .

' Oh shit , kenapa dia mengeluarkan muka memohon kayak begitu , dia malah keliatan tambah manis , syukur aja gue keturunan uchiha kalo gk bisa udah gue cium nih cewek . " batin sasuke.

" Hn , baiklah . " balas sasuke.

" Terima kasih sasuke-kun " ucap sakura berterima kasih.

Naruto , kiba , gaara dan shikamaru melihat sasuke yang sudah melancarkan aksi pendekatannya kepada sakura .

" Brengsek , teme dia udah mulai pendekatan kepada sakura-chan " ucap naruto yang merasa kalah karena sasuke sudah melancarkan aksi pertamanya .

" hm , lumayan kau uchiha " ucap gaara dan neji .

" hebat juga kau sasuke "ucap kiba

" Hoaammzz , pintar juga kau sasuke sudah memulai pendekatan terlebih dahulu"shikamaru berucap.

Mendengar teman – temannya membicarakan dirinya , sasuke pun melihat keteman-temannya dan langsung memberikan senyuman mengejek , karena sudah berhasil melancarkan aksi pertamanya kepada sakura .

_To Be Continue And I Hope you like this fict and last Review._


	5. Chapter 5

Hehehe :D maafkan hamba tentang nii-chan , hamba tak tau klo kaka perempuan dipanggil nee-chan , dan makasih udah mengkritik , mereview cerita abal-abal ini ,

_Previous Chapter_

" _Brengsek , teme dia udah mulai pendekatan kepada sakura-chan " ucap naruto yang merasa kalah karena sasuke sudah melancarkan aksi pertamanya ._

" _hm , lumayan kau uchiha " ucap gaara dan neji ._

" _hebat juga kau sasuke "ucap kiba_

" _Hoaammzz , pintar juga kau sasuke sudah memulai pendekatan terlebih dahulu"shikamaru berucap._

_Mendengar teman – temannya membicarakan dirinya , sasuke pun melihat keteman-temannya dan langsung memberikan senyuman mengejek , karena sudah berhasil melancarkan aksi pertamanya kepada sakura ._

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Friendship , Romance , Humor .**_

_**Friendship For The Love**_

_**Warning© Gaje , Abal – abal , alur mudah ditebak , typo , dll , Author Newbie**__**.**_

Saat malam harinya saat sasuke sedang mempersiapkan jadwal pelajarannya dirumah , dia melihat jam pelajaran pertama diisi oleh guru barunya yaitu Akasuna Sasori .

" Hahh ... kenapa perasaan gue gak enak ya ? "ucap sasuke yang berdialog sendiri .

" atau ini karna cinta " ucap sasuke yang mulai ngelantur , karena kebanyakan mikir rencana yang akan dibuat sasori !

" Hah , mungkin Cuma perasaan gua aja . " ucap sasuke yang mengakhiri dialognya .

~ SKIP , langsung ke dalam kelas IIA aja ~

" KYAAAAAA .. Hari ini, guru baru yang tampan itu akan ngajar dikelas kitakan ? " ucap para perempuan yang ada dikelas IIA .

" iya , gue jadi grogi deh, apa yang pelajaran apa yang dia ajarkan ya ?

Blalala .. Bla ... Blaa ..

Hampir seisi murid perempuan membicarakan tentang guru baru tersebut , dan kita tengok respon kelima tokoh utama pemuda kita .

" Bising sekali kelas ini " kata naruto

" benar naruto , apa sih hebatnya guru baru itu "ucap kiba yang menimpali perkataan naruto .

"Hoamm .. gue jadi gak bisa tidur kalo kelas bising kek gini " ucap shikamaru sambil disela- sela menguapnya(?) .

Tiba saatnya jam menunjukan pukul 07:45 dan guru yang bernama akasuna sasori pun datang .

" Ohayou .." sapa sasori kepada muridnya dengan senyuman charmingnya

"Ohayou Sensei " hampir seisi kelas yang membalas sapaan dari sensei sasori .

" Ok , sensei disini ingin mengjarkan tentang seni , tapi sebelum kita memulainya pembalajarannya , sensei ingin bertanya kepada kalian apa itu seni ?" ucap sasori .

Dan ada salah satu murid perempuan yang mengacungkan tangannya .

" Seni adalah segala manifestasi batin dan pengalaman estetis dengan menggunakan media bidang,garis,warna,tekstur,volume dan gelap terang. " ucap shion .

Para murid-murid yang dikelas ada yang kagum atas jawaban dari shion .

" Bagus sekali Shion-chan arti dari seni yang kamu ungkapkan , tapi aku ingin menambah sedikit pengertian dari seni yang kamu bilang, "Seni adalah suatu Mahakarya yang bernilai artristrik yang indah dan mampu menimbulkan perasaan terhadap si pengamat dan terpenting seni itu bersifat abadi " .

" Oke penjelasan tentang seni cukup sampai disini saja, karena sensei ingin mengajarkan kepada kalian tentang seni musik , sebaiknya kalian ikut sensei keruangan musik .

~ Ruangan Musik ~

Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran seni musiknya sensei ingin bertanya siapa yang bisa memainkan alat musik? Kata sasori

" Emm , sasuke-kun apa kau bisa memainkan alat music ?" tanya sasori .

" Hn . bisa " balas sasuke .

" Alat musik apa yang bisa kau mainkan sasuke-kun " ?

" Guitar " balas sasuke datar.

" dapatkah kau menujukan kepada kami semua , tentang kepiawaianmu dalam bermain gitar ? " ucap sasori yang kata-katanya jelas bertujuan menantang sasuke .

' Shit , guru baru ini ingin menantangku dalam bermain gitar , baiklah bakasaso-sensei akan kubuktikan ' batin sasuke.

Hn, Baiklah .

Sasuke pun mengambil sebuah gitar yang dekat dengan tempat duduk , lalu dia pun mulai memainkan gitarnya dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya

**Saying I love you**

**Is not the words I want to hear from you**

**It's not that I want you**

**Not to say, but if you only knew**

**How easy it would be to show me how you feel**

**More than words is all you have to do to make it real**

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**

**Cos I'd already know**

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two**

**More than words to show you feel**

**That your love for me is real**

**What would you say if I took those words away**

**Then you couldn't make things new**

**Just by saying I love you**

Disela – disela bernyanyi sakura pun memandang sasuke ,

" Aku tak tau kalo sasuke-kun bisa bermain musik , dan suaranya sangat merdu . " ucap sakura dengan muka merona ?

Kenapa muka sakura merona , saat sasuke mengatakan lirik " Saying I love you " dia melihat sakura , wajar saja sakura langsung merona .

**Is more than words**

**Is more than what you say**

**Is thing you do **

**Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand**

**All you have to do is close your eyes**

**And just reach out your hands and touch me**

**Hold me close don't ever let me go**

**More than words is all I ever needed you to show**

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**

**Cos I'd already know**

PROK ... PROKK.. PROKK ... " tepuk tangan dari murid yang mendengarkan sasuke bernyanyi .

" wah teme ku tidak tau kalau kau bisa bermain gitar dan suaramu sangat bagus " puji naruto kepada sasuke .

" Hn . " balas sasuke .

Huahh ... teme , ku lagi memujimu tau " ucap naruto yang kesal karena .

Hn .

Hahh ..." helaan naruto "

" Permainan gitarmu tadi bagus sekali dan suaramu juga merdu sasuke-kun " ucap sakura merona sedikit .

" Terima kasih sakura " balas sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

' ahh , senangnya dipuji sakura , tidak sia-sia gue mempunyai skill bermain gitar , thanks jashin-sama ' batin sasuke yang jingkrak-jingkak .

"Terima kasih atas permainanmu dalam bermain gitar tadi sasuke-kun , itu sangat membantu " ucap sasori

"Dan anak – anak sebelum pelajaran sensei berkhir , sensei ingin memainkan sebuah lagu untuk kalian semua "

Sasori pun melangkah mendakati piano dan langsung duduk , lalu dia mulai memainkan piano tersebut ,

**Oh her eyes her eyes**

**make the stars look like they're not shinin**

**Her hair her hair**

**falls perfectly without her tryin**

**Shes so beautiful**

**And i tell her everyday**

Jemari sasori menari sangat lincah dalam memainkan lagu ini dan sesekali sasori tersenyum charming kepada murid wanitanya dan membuat para murid wanitanya merona semua .

**Yeah, I know I know**

**when i compliment her she wont believe me**

**And its so its so**

**sad to think that she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say**

**When I see your face**

**theres not a thing that I would change**

**Cuz ur amazing Just the way you are **

**When I see your face**

**Theres not a thing that I would change**

**Cuz ur amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cuz girl ur amazing**

**Just the way you are**

Pada bait lagu terakhir sasori pun memandang muka sakura dan lalu tersenyum , karena mengetahui sasori tersenyum kepadanya , *Blush* muka sakura langsung merah merona karena saat sasori tersenyum , wajah sasori sangat amat tampan ..

Melihat kejadian itu sasuke jadi esmosi sendiri . :D

" Hahhh .. , bakasaso-sensei berengse* " ucap sasuke yang ternyata masih kalah dalam mengambil hati sakura.

Berjuang lebih keras lagi ya sas .. :D

_To Be Continue And I Hope you like this fict and last Review._


	6. Chapter 6

_hanazono yuri_ : maafkan saya hanazono-sama , saya tidak akan lagi menggunakan kata lo, gue, sih . :D

_Guest _: maaf kalo fic ini pendek dan singkat , sebab pendek karna ide saya cuma segitu doang , mohon dimaklumi :DD

_Previous Chapter_

_Pada bait lagu terakhir sasori pun memandang muka sakura dan lalu tersenyum , karena mengetahui sasori tersenyum kepadanya , *Blush* muka sakura langsung merah merona karena saat sasori tersenyum , wajah sasori sangat amat tampan .._

_Melihat kejadian itu sasuke jadi esmosi sendiri . :D _

" _Hahhh .. , bakasaso-sensei berengse* " ucap sasuke yang ternyata masih kalah dalam mengambil hati sakura._

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Friendship , Romance , Humor .**_

_**Friendship For The Love**_

_**Warning© Gaje , Abal – abal , alur mudah ditebak , typo , dll , Author Newbie**_

Hari yang ditunggu- tunggu murid sudah tiba yaitu hari minggu , kenapa ? karna murid dapat bermalas – malasan seharian di rumah , bermain game , jalan – jalan dan dll .

Sebelum kita masuk chapter ini sebaiknya kita Flashback dulu persiapan dari kelima pemuda tokoh utama kita .

" mm , teman- teman bagaimana kalo kita mengisi waktu libur kita ketempat wahana bermain di konoha land " ucap naruto

" ide bagus bagus naruto " sahut kiba yang setuju ide naruto

" Tidak , terima kasih . " balas sasuke simple

Kenapa teme ?

Aku tidak suka keramaian dobe .

" Neji , kamu bagaimana ? " tanya naruto kepada neji .

" Hm tidak , ada yang harus kulakukan . "balas neji datar

" Gaara , bagaimana dengan kau , apa kau mau ikut , ?tanya naruto

" terima kasih naruto , tapi aku harus membantu nee-chan . " ucap gaara

" Shikamaru , kau ikut juga kan ?" kata naruto

" Hoaammzz , aku ingin tidur seharian di rumah ."" balas shikamaru malas

" Haaaahh , kalian semua menyebalkan "ucap naruto yang pasrah .

Kita tengok para tokoh utama perempuan kita.

" Ne ne , forehead apa yang kau lakukan besok " tanya ino kepada sakura .

" aku tak tau pig , mungkin aku akan membantu orang tua ku " balas sakura .

" kalau hinata , tenten , matsuri . apa yang akan kalian lakukan " tanya ino .

" tidak ada , aku bosan di rumah " ucap matsuri

" Olah raga " (tenten)

" menyiram bunga di taman hyuga mansion " ucap hinata kalem .

" Ne ne , aku punya ide bagaimana kalo kita berlima pergi wahana bermain konoha land " usul ino , dengan antusiasnya .

" Aku setuju dari pada bosan dirumah " ucap matsuri

" Oki doki " tenten .

" Baiklah aku akan meminta izin kepada tou-sama " ucap hinata yang lagi – lagi kalem

" Ok , pig akan kuusahakan . " balas sakura yang setuju dengan ide ino. " Yosh , baiklah kita akan bertemu di gerbangnya jam 09:00 tepat , kutunggu kalian semua , "ucap ino yang mengakhiri diolague .Di tempat para pemuda kita .

" Hmmm , apa kalian berubah pikiran ? " ucap naruto dengan senyum khas rubahnya . ternyata para tokoh laki – laki kita mendengar(menguping) rencana para perempuan tersebut .

" tidak apa – apa asalkan keramaian tersebut tidak menggangguku " ucap sasuke dengan pokerfacenya .

" hal yang kulakukan tadi dapat kulakukan kapan – kapan " tetap dengan suara datar neji .

" kurasa membantu nee-chan dapat dilakukan di lain harinya naruto " ucap gaara yang mencari alasan .

" Hoaamzz aku tidak jadi tidur di rumah seharian , karena ada ibuku yang memabangunkanku . " alasan shikamaru .

" Kalian ini " ucap naruto sebal .

" Baiklah, kita semua akan bertemu jam 09:00 dimuka gerbang konoha land " ucap naruto yang mengakhiri dialoue dari teman – temannya .

V

V

V

V

V

Dan disinilah kelima tokoh utama kita bertemu dengan tokoh kelima wanitanya .

" Ara , sasuke-kun , naruto-kun , kiba-kun , shikamaru-kun , gaara-kun , kalian kesini juga ya ? " tanya ino

" Hn . " tetap mempertahankan muka pokerfacenya .(sasuke)

" iya ino-chan kami di sini ingin bersenang – senang " ucap naruto sang penyelamat .

" emmm baiklah, etto bagaimana kalo kita pergi bersama – sama ? " tanya ino

" Ide bagus ino-chan " dengan senyum lebar naruto mengangguk .

Mereka pun menikmati wahana pertama mereka .

" Etto , sasuke-kun bagaimana kalo kita naik itu ( menunjuk roller coaster) "tanya sakura .

"Hn . baiklah " ucap sasuke setuju , lalu mereka pun bersiap untuk antri di loket dan menaiki wahananya .

setelah beberapa menit ..

" Hoeek , hoekk ..(sakura)

" kalau kau tidak bisa naik roller coaster , jangan di paksakan( sambil memberi sakura minuman penghangat) " ucap sasuke .

...

" Merasa lebih baik " tanya sasuke

" Ehmmmm , arigatou sasuke-kun " dengan tersenyum sakura mengucap terima kasih "

" Hn . " balas sasuke yang kelihatan merona sedikit , akibat melihat muka sakura yang tambah keliatan manis .

Lain lagi kalau kita lihat di naruto dan kiba , mereka mengajak hinata untuk pergi ke rumah hantu . yang ternyata malah naruto dan kiba ketakutan . ckckck :D

Setelah waktu menunjukan pukul tengah hari merekapun berumpul untuk mengisi perut mereka . Di sekitar wahana ada sebuah restoran dan mereka pun makan dengan tenang disitu.

" Ahhh .. akhirnya makan juga " ucap naruto yang kelelahan .

Hn, makanya jangan main terus dobe " kata sasuke yang menimpali perkataan naruto

Setelah beberapa menit mereka memesan makanan, datanglah pesanan mereka tersebut .

Disela – disela makan naruto bertanya kepada sasuke sambil berbisik.

" Nee sasuke , sakura-chan tambah cantik ya kalau lagi makan ? " tanya naruto dengan keusilannya .

" Kau benar naruto ," ucap sasuke dengan muka yang sedikit tersenyum .

" dan kau jatuh cinta sama sakura-chan teme "? Tanya naruto lagi dengan senyum evilnya .

" Iy- .. Hn ." ucap sasuke yang hampir saja keceplosan.

'haah , hampir saja keceplosan , dasar dobe ' batin sasuke lega .

" Hn ? terserah kamu saja lah teme ! " ucap naruto .

Dan Setelah mereke mengisi perut , merekapun melanjutkan wahana bermain yang belum mereka mainkan .

_To Be Continue And I Hope you like this fict and last Review or Critic._


End file.
